


Розовое на белом

by Red_Sally



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Япония, начало XXI века, жизнь на Марсе - и на Земле.<br/>"Мне больно, Нобу."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Розовое на белом

\- Нобу, мне больно…  
Я вздрогнул. Момоко протянула тонкую ручку, блестящие глаза смотрели на меня в упор.  
\- Прости, Момоко, - сказал я. – Тебе будет больно, пока я не найду работу.  
Два дня назад Момоко поранилась, готовя мне завтрак. Не знаю, как она умудрилась. След от пореза давно затянулся, но под молочно-белой кожей медленно вспухали ржавыми волдырями намокшие контакты, и теперь она тихонько жаловалась мне и берегла руку.  
А меня грызла совесть.  
Момоко досталась мне от родителей – и по сути, это все мое наследство. В прелестной головке было собрано все, что нужно знать о быте и доме, все, чего ни за что не запомнит ни один человек. Японская кухня, французская, итальянская, греческая… Правила этикета, правила ухода за домашними животными вплоть до самых необычных, инструкции к бытовой технике, основы дизайна одежды и интерьера, содержимое пары сотен библиотек, чтобы она могла при необходимости поддержать любую беседу, и прочее, и прочее… Последнее слово науки перед тем, как она поняла, что сходит с ума, и одумалась.  
Современные образчики робототехники даже не были человекоподобными. Им оставили только голые функции – не более тысячи на модель. Ни голосовых модуляторов, ни искусственного интеллекта, ничего. Момоко сошла с конвейера до того, как наработки типа синтетической нервной системы оказались под запретом во всех сферах, кроме медицины, до того, как бытовых роботов додумались делать водостойкими. Она устарела еще при жизни родителей, устарела настолько, что для нее даже голосовой модулятор купить было сложно, я не говорю уже обо всем остальном.  
Зато моя Момоко знала и умела столько, что мне казалось, она знает меня лучше меня самого. Мое настроение. Мои мысли. Мой вкус в еде – хотя последнюю неделю, с тех пор как разорился мой работодатель, ей было особенно не размахнуться.  
И пусть нервы у нее были железные, боль она чувствовала самую настоящую.  
Отца и мамы не стало позапрошлой осенью. Они решили первый раз слетать на Марс, взглянуть на экзотику красного неба и черных цветов, не увядающих до самой весны. На обычной туристической «Сакуре», которая по неизвестной до сих пор причине не припланетилась, а рухнула на поверхность Марса в километре от космопорта, как подстреленная. Месяц или около того потом шли слухи об эвакуации туристов, об агрессии местного населения, которое, впрочем, никто так и не встретил.  
Вскоре после гибели родителей ко мне в гости пришел брат отца и предложил отказаться от наследства в его пользу. Говорил, что это лишь формальность и он просто присмотрит за мной. А заодно за домом, за акциями отца и мамы. Формальность, как же… Наверное, мне следовало согласиться, тогда у меня был бы шанс. Но я отказался. Дядя все равно прибрал все к рукам, а я остался не у дел, при одной только Момоко, потому что на нее дядя не позарился.  
Университет пришлось бросить – да и ни на одной работе я, как правило, не задерживался. Когда меня в очередной раз увольняли откуда-нибудь, дядя присылал моих двоюродных братьев с небольшими суммами, изрядную часть которых я отдавал за жилье. Если не брать в расчет то, как погано было принимать благотворительность от дяди и братьев – я еще неплохо устроился. Пока Момоко была в порядке, я исправно сводил концы с концами.  
\- Момоко, - позвал я. – Я неудачник, меня никуда не берут уже неделю.  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Зато ты добрый, Нобу. Ты обязательно устроишься. Может быть, даже завтра.  
Может быть. Может, мне удастся починить ее.  
***  
Химура отдавался яростно, исступленно, отчаянно – так, что я всерьез опасался за судьбу кровати. И перед вторым разом утянул его на пол. Для него же каждый раз был как последний, так что он не спорил и на тонком коврике на полу был так же неуемен.  
Он оказался в моей квартирке случайно, после того, как я засиделся в дешевом ресторанчике, где он работал официантом. Он был из тех, кто свято верит в скорый апокалипсис, ожидая его с болезненной смесью страха и радости. Я и раньше встречал их, но чаще видел, что они стараются получить и растянуть удовольствие от каждой прожитой секунды. Они неторопливее и вдумчивее в еде, в работе, в развлечениях. И в сексе. Химура привлек меня тем, что был не вдумчив, а неистов, торопясь успеть как можно больше.  
На следующий день он пошел следом за мной ко мне домой, пообедал со мной и потянул меня за руку к кровати, просто произнеся «Ты такой красивый, Нобу, когда улыбаешься…»  
За стеной, на кухне, Момоко едва слышно мурлыкала какую-то ретро-вещицу, и голос исполнительницы почти растворялся в стонах Химуры.  
К слову сказать, странно, что он назвал меня красивым. Возможно, это оттого, что жил он как последний день, и ему все казалось красивым. Даже я. У Химуры тоже была совершенно заурядная внешность, только он был очень тощим. Разве что едва заметное безумие в глазах, которое всегда отличает от других человека, одержимого какой-то идеей, делало его необыкновенным.  
Когда он перевернулся вместе со мной, оказавшись на мне верхом, двигаясь ни быстро ни медленно, в своем собственном ритме, я смотрел на его запрокинутое скуластое лицо, нездорово тонкие торчащие ключицы и отчего-то особенно остро чувствовал свою недолговечность. Меня не станет, как и Химуры, и какая разница, произойдет это завтра или через пятьдесят лет. Мы все так хрупки. И наши творения ненамного отличаются в этом от нас. Ткани и картины. Здания и автомобили. Дороги и мосты. И даже роботы. Даже Момоко.  
Подумав о Момоко, я невольно вгляделся в такого неправильного Химуру, выгнувшего свою узкую спину так, что мне были видны его ребра и крупный кадык на длинной шее. Его обычность и ее кукольная красота. Ничего общего.  
\- Нобу, пожалуйста… - прошептал Химура, задыхаясь. – Потрогай меня…  
Я протянул руку, обхватывая его член, такой же длинный и тонкий, как и он сам, и стал ласкать его. Но мои мысли не только не оставили меня, они стали еще острее.  
Когда Химура жалобно вскрикнул, кончая, и дрожа, упал на меня, нестриженными волосами накрыв мои плечи, песня Момоко оборвалась на высокой надрывной ноте, и в квартирке воцарилась тишина, ставшая звенящей, когда мы отдышались и перестали так шумно пыхтеть.  
Химура со вздохом сполз с меня и растянулся звездой на жестком коврике.  
\- С тобой так хорошо, Нобу. Давай поужинаем здесь?  
Я кивнул. Мы познакомились только сегодня, но мне до странности уютно было во время обеда с Химурой. Тем более что чаще всего есть приходилось только в компании Момоко.  
Ели мы молча. Я хотел спросить, отчего молчит Момоко, но не хотел делать это при Химуре, боясь узнать, что у нее еще что-нибудь сломалось. Пока же она стояла у плиты, а мы сидели за столом. Приятно было смотреть на Химуру, бодро уплетающего яичные блины. Но мне не особенно хотелось есть, и тишина с каждой минутой напрягала все сильнее, так что я довольно скоро выпроводил его, чтобы осмотреть Момоко.  
\- Почему ты молчишь?  
Она опустила голову и уставилась на свои руки. На левой руке от запястья вверх расползалось серое пятно, а это значило, что под кожей начала разрушаться двигательная часть. С трудом отводя взгляд от уныло опущенных плеч Момоко, я в очередной раз напомнил себе, что передо мной, в конце концов, просто старая техника.  
Не просто.  
\- Нобу, Химура – мужчина, - сказала она тихо.  
Я вздохнул. Еще одна поломка. Вообще-то Момоко знала, почему я не привожу девушек, хотя растолковать ей это было сложно, информация не была предусмотрена разработчиками. Если бы не ее искусственный интеллект, не знаю, что бы я делал.  
\- Момоко, мне нравятся парни, - напомнил я, и она кивнула.  
\- Поэтому у тебя плохое настроение?  
\- Нет, - сказал я сердито. – Это из-за тебя у меня плохое настроение. Я не могу тебя починить.  
***  
На следующий вечер, когда я вернулся с очередного собеседования, она сидела на кухне, снова глядя на свои руки. Левая ладонь проржавела почти насквозь, и надеяться, что можно будет обойтись заменой пары деталей, уже не приходилось. Я с тревогой следил за ее состоянием, но пока не находил никаких новых повреждений.  
Я не обратил внимания, когда она перестал жаловаться на боль в руке.  
\- Что у нас на ужин, Момоко?  
\- Ничего, Нобу. Прости.  
Для верности я обвел кухню внимательным взглядом. И правда, ничего.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Я устала, Нобу.  
***  
До конца недели я почти не вылезал из забегаловки, где работал Химура. Удирал из дома с утра пораньше и после собеседований, анкет, телефонных разговоров ехал к нему, потому что просто не мог долго находиться дома. Момоко встречала меня в тишине, взглядом, в котором мне все время чудился упрек, и хотя она не готовила и не прибирала больше, я чувствовал себя последней сволочью из-за неспособности позаботиться о ней и о себе.  
Я еще не добил последнюю подачку от дяди и двоюродных братьев, денег хватало на еду и плату за квартиру, но отчаянно недоставало на починку Момоко. Дурацкая ситуация, но из-за того, что сейчас таких, как она, не выпускали, ремонт стоил баснословных денег – а сам робот, да еще и неисправный, не стоил ничего…  
Поэтому я не знал, радоваться мне или огорчаться, когда вечером в субботу, закончив свою смену, Химура подошел ко мне и спросил:  
\- Ты не хотел бы работать у нас, Нобу?  
\- Я хотел бы работать, - ответил я, делая упор на последнее слово. – Дела идут так хорошо, что хозяин решил взять второго официанта?  
Химура покачал лохматой головой.  
\- Я уезжаю, Нобу. Хочу поселиться на Марсе, там красиво… Сегодня работал последний день, а сменщика так и не нашел. Может, попробуешь?  
Я машинально кивнул. Значит, Марс.  
\- Когда летишь?  
Он улыбнулся.  
\- В понедельник. Уже взял билет на вечернюю «Сакуру». Так что с работой, Нобу? Мне говорить с начальством? Хотя я охотнее взял бы тебя с собой…  
В понедельник исполнялось ровно два года как погибла моя семья. Вся, кроме Момоко, которая ждала меня дома, больная и беспомощная.  
\- Спасибо, - я поцеловал Химуру, - мне очень нужна работа. Чтобы не зависеть больше от дяди и…  
\- И починить твою красотку?  
Грустный, он обнял меня почти у самой двери опустевшего зала.  
\- Я все понимаю. Ты классный, что так к ней относишься. Ты вообще классный… Приходи сюда в семь утра в понедельник, ладно? Может, еще увидимся.  
И скажу я, зная, как легко он относится к событиям своей жизни, было невыносимо трудно с ним прощаться. Я не стал звать его к себе: тогда это было бы еще труднее.  
Первым, что я ощутил, вернувшись домой, был запах карамели.  
Момоко возилась у плиты, плавила сахар, орудуя одной рукой, неловко пытаясь придержать ковш нерабочей кистью.  
\- Скоро снег пойдет, - сообщила она вместо приветствия. – Температура уже упала. В понедельник на дорогах обязательно будут пробки.  
Я заставил себя улыбнуться.  
\- Момоко, я нашел работу.  
Она едва не выронила ковш с горячей карамелью.  
\- Значит, все будет в порядке? Теперь.  
\- Наверное.  
Она залила карамелью яблочные дольки, и только слепой не заметил бы, как она смотрит на поврежденную руку. Стараясь не смотреть, но возвращаясь к ней взглядом.  
И мне бы, скотине, радоваться, что я сумею все исправить и сделать ее прежней. А я уже тосковал по Химуре. Яблоки в карамели казались безвкусными, оживление Момоко перед сменой погоды – тревожным и раздражающим. Мне было стыдно перед нею за свое настроение, перед Химурой – за то, что предпочел ему работу в забегаловке. И хрустя ломтиками яблок, я не мог перестать, просто перестать об этом думать.   
Фрукты на тарелке закончились, Момоко серьезно смотрела на меня, а я пялился в окно, даже не моргая.  
У меня был Химура – мечта, а не парень. Не умеющий грустить, досадовать, уставать и драться. У меня была Момоко, моя прекрасная, замечательная Момоко, которая знала, как я люблю яблоки в карамели. Она всегда знала, что должна заботиться обо мне, и знала, что в подопечные ей достался редкий лузер. И я не мог понять, за что им – я. Постоянно делающий что-то, за что надо просить прощения.  
\- Нобу, не плачь! – вдруг произнесла Момоко. – Ты устал?  
Прежде чем я успел ответить, она подошла ко мне и попыталась обнять. Естественно, у нее мало что вышло с одной рукой. Я уткнулся лицом в ее плечо, чувствуя щекой искусственную гладкость силиконовой кожи. И тепло. Соображай я чуть получше, я бы сразу понял, что это цепь поломок добралась до системы охлаждения. Но я просто сидел на своей тесной кухне и отвечал на неуклюжее объятие, вцепившись в Момоко, не отпуская ее, пока раздирающие меня мысли не заткнулись одна за другой. Когда, наконец, в пределах воспринимаемой реальности остался только запах жженого сахара, я пошел спать.  
***  
В воскресенье рано утром меня поднял с кровати визит младшего из двоюродных братьев. А я-то надеялся отоспаться. Он не предупреждал заранее о своем приходе, так что, открывая ему дверь, я был не только заспан и неодет, но еще и зол как не знаю кто.  
Он прошел на кухню – хотя раньше не проходил дальше двух шагов от входной двери. Я попытался сделать вид, что совсем не стыжусь бардака, воцарившегося в квартире после поломки Момоко.  
\- Завтракать будешь?  
\- Если ты будешь, - пожал он плечами, робко присаживаясь.  
Я включил чайник и полез в холодильник. Где-то видел овощи…  
\- Мы уезжаем из Токио, Нобу, - сказал мой брат.  
Я сунул овощи в микроволновку.  
\- Куда?  
\- В Америку.  
Щелкнул чайник.  
\- Что ж не сразу на Марс? – хмыкнул я, но брат понял меня по-своему и принялся объяснять.  
\- Марсианский туризм может стать золотой жилой при двух условиях. Если там обнаружится местное население и если оно окажется мирным. Безвылазно сидеть в отеле и любоваться тем, во что мутируют на Марсе наши птички и цветочки, людям очень скоро может надоесть, как надоедает все. Отец предпочитает беспроигрышные проекты, ты знаешь…  
Да уж.  
\- Он уже перевел все активы. Я со следующего семестра тоже буду учиться там, так что…  
Активами дядя называл в том числе то, что осталось мне от родителей. Я вздохнул.  
\- А я-то тут причем?  
Он залез в свой дорогой пиджак и положил на стол маленькую пластиковую карточку.  
\- Что это?  
\- То, о чем он, видимо, забыл. Прости его, Нобу, он… так устроен.  
Странно, как я не проглотил язык. Это была уже даже не благотворительность… я не знал, что сказать. И как реагировать. Вместо чая я залил кипятком кофе – и едва не залил себе руки. Так паршиво я себя еще не чувствовал.  
\- Мне это не нужно, Сого.  
Он хмыкнул.  
\- Тебе не просто нужно, Нобу, тебе адски необходимо. Тут достаточно, чтобы доучиться и перебраться в приличное жилье. Дай мне бумажку, я забыл написать тебе пин-код.

Первое, что я сделал после ухода брата, - обзвонил почти все сервисные центры в городе, пока не нашел тот, в котором мне пообещали прислать мастера, имевшего дело с устаревшими моделями бытовых роботов. До середины недели тот был в отпуске, но это уже не имело значения. Счастливый, я с минуту смотрел на Момоко, прежде чем вывести ее из спящего режима. Серая кожа на руке – уже до локтя, такая горячая в местах суставов, что даже без касания чувствовалось. Сиплый шелест кулеров, которого не должно быть слышно как такового даже в полной тишине. Всем бедам оставалась какая-то пара дней.  
Карточку я положил на кухонный стол, чтобы не забыть ее утром в понедельник. Холодильник был пуст, и после работы стоило заглянуть хотя бы на рынок.  
***  
Спал я плохо. Почему-то снился брат, в своем дорогом светлом пальто, в перчатках и очках, бегущий по щиколотку в темно-красной грязи, испуганно оглядывающийся, точно за ним гналась толпа разъяренных кредиторов или бывших подружек. То засыпая, то просыпаясь, я проворочался всю ночь и крепко заснул уже под утро. Меня разбудила Момоко, когда было уже почти поздно.  
Кажется, я накричал на нее. Я ничего не успевал, даже выпить кофе. На улице, как она и говорила, шел снег. На ходу застегивая куртку, я выскочил из дома, думая только о том, как бы не опоздать и не подставить Химуру.  
К остановке напротив моего дома как раз подъезжал автобус. Я бегом рванул к переходу и, уже ступив на пешеходную дорожку, я услышал за спиной дикий грохот. Что-то протяжно лязгнуло, завизжали тормоза. Только отпрыгнув как можно дальше от края дороги, я заставил себя оглянуться.  
Небольшой грузовичок занесло на заснеженном асфальте, и он вылетел на тротуар. Водитель, толстый лысеющий гайдзин, живой и невредимый, выскочил из кабины, склонился перед машиной и через секунду выпрямился. Он хохотал, как сумасшедший. Зевак набралось не так уж много, а те, что остановились посмотреть на аварию, снова поспешили по своим делам. Тогда я и увидел, что на асфальте лежит Момоко.  
Грузовик разбил ее, разметав металлические обломки далеко вокруг. Я подбежал к водителю, который, выудив откуда-то бутылку воды, пил ее мелкими глотками, пытаясь успокоиться.  
\- Парень! – он взглянул на меня. – Так это твоя рухлядь? Мать честная, как же я испугался! Чуть в штаны не наложил, так она, стерва, на живую похожа… Да не смотри ты так, сколько там я тебе должен? Или хочешь, я ее сам до свалки довезу, ну?  
Я мало что понял. В следующую секунду бутылка уже валялась на усыпанной железками земле, а водила потирал щеку и крыл меня последними словами. Я поднял с земли пластиковую карточку, которую в спешке забыл дома. Потом принялся подбирать мелкие кусочки костей, жил, кожи, краем уха слыша, что я чокнутый идиот и асоциальный наркоман, и меня надо бы сдать в полицию, а лучше – сразу в дурдом. Что я должен спасибо сказать за то, что он меня избавил от чертовой куклы, от которой я совсем свихнулся, и не я первый.  
А я думал о том, что не пойду завтра на свою новую работу. О «Сакуре», которая полетит на Марс вечерним рейсом. О Химуре, который вроде хотел взять меня с собой.  
«Ты такой красивый, Нобу…»  
Ты такой дурак, Нобу.  
Я успел собрать довольно много, прежде чем водитель, убивший мою Момоко, понял, что я его не слушаю, и уехал. Хозяин ближайшей лавочки вышел на улицу с метлой и принялся убирать оставшиеся на земле осколки. Некоторое время я просто стоял посреди улицы, глядя на него, с полными горстями железной крошки. А потом отправился домой.  
Снова пошел снег.

__________________________________________________________________________  
01-25.03.2011


End file.
